Mew Mew Ninja
by Mew Sakura the Cyniclon
Summary: Ichigo is abducted by Kisshu (alien abduction) after she defeats his Chimera Anima. But as he's teleporting back to the Cyniclons' ship, something goes wrong and they end up in... Konoha? And during the second round of the chunin exams too. What'll happen to them now? Find out in Mew Mew Ninja. Nya! KisshuxIchigo


**Mew Mew Ninja**

**What if Ichigo and Kisshu randomly end up in Konohagakure one day, and landed right in the middle of the second part of the chunin exams while Anko was still going over the details? What happens when they accidently get included in the chunin exams, and how will they deal with it? Find out what happens in Mew Mew Ninja. And don't forget to review. KisshuxIchigo pairing will be included (as if that wasn't obvious).**

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or Naruto, Ikumi Mia and Masashi Kishimoto do.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Ichigo's been Abducted by... Kisshu?**

Ichigo was fighting another Chimera Anima one day, while Kisshu was somewhere nearby watching with an amused smirk on his face. He watched as she summoned her Strawberry Bell to her and prepared to demolish it.

"RIBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" she shouted, as the attack began destroying the Chimera.

After it was defeated, Masha ate the jellyfish-like-infuser-thing (**I don't remember what that's called**) which just left a normal-sized rat scurrying away from them.

"Well, that's one more Chimera Anima I've defeated today," Ichigo said.

"Masha did good too?" Masha asked.

"Hai! As usual, Masha," Ichigo told the pink fluff-ball.

"Yay! Masha did good! Masha did good!" Masha cheered and began purring against Ichigo's face. Ichigo giggled. "Uh-oh, alien alert!" Masha suddenly announced.

"Huh? Great, don't tell me it's-" before Ichigo could finish, she suddenly felt a hand go over her mouth as someone grabbed her from behind followed by the sound of teleporting before she ended up passing out.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Masha kept calling out.

As Kisshu was teleporting back to the ship with Ichigo, something suddenly went wrong with his teleporting and he suddenly ended up somewhere unknown to him. Masha was still calling out Ichigo's name and was NOT happy with the idea of Kisshu kidnapping her.

"Ichigo!" Masha called out again. "How dare you kidnap Ichigo!" he added to Kisshu.

"Oh shut it, fuzz-ball!" Kisshu snapped, swatting Masha away before lightly tapping Ichigo's forehead to wake her up.

Ichigo slowly opened her eyes only to find that she was looking up at none other than Kisshu. "Kisshu? Did you just kidnap me?!" she asked.

"Maybe...," Kisshu replied, smirking.

Ichigo growled. "Then take me back home NOW!" she demanded.

"Take Ichigo home! Take Ichigo home!" Masha added, fluttering around angrily.

"Well you're probably gonna hate me for this, but I have no clue where we are now to teleport you back home," Kisshu admitted. "Something must have went wrong while I was teleporting back to the ship."

"Great, I've been abducted by an alien who ended up teleporting me to the middle of nowhere," Ichigo grumbled. "See? This is something we humans like to call _alien abduction_!"

"So that's what that meant then?" Kisshu asked with a confused expression.

Ichigo face-palmed. "You call yourself an alien and you _don't_ know the meaning of 'alien abduction'? Seriously, what kind of alien doesn't know that?" she asked him.

"Um, a Cyniclon?" Kisshu replied.

"That was rhetorical," Ichigo replied.

"Well, you could have said so before I answered," Kisshu told her.

"So, what's a cyniclon?" a voice from behind them asked, startling both of them.

Ichigo's cat ears and tail popped out as she and Kisshu turned to see a boy with blond hair and blue eyes standing there with a goofy-looking grin on his face. His eyes widened when he saw her ears and tail.

"Whoa! That's so cool!" the blond boy exclaimed, as Ichigo was trying to hide her ears and tail. "How do you give yourself cat ears like that? It must be some sort of awesome unknown jutsu!"

Ichigo sighs. "Oh fine, it just happens when I'm startled or excited and my cat ears and tail just suddenly pop out," she replied. "Who are you anyway?" she asked him.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" Naruto replied happily with his goofy-looking grin. "So are you guys taking the chunin exams too?"

"What's that?" Kisshu asked curiously.

Naruto looked taken by surprise. "But I thought everybody knew about the chunin exams," he said.

"Well sorry to disappoint you, Naruto," Ichigo replied. "Kisshu and I aren't really from here. And to answer your other question as to what a Cyniclon is, that's what Kisshu is."

Naruto still looked confused and was about to ask more questions, when he suddenly heard someone calling out his name.

"Naruto, the second round's about to start so get over here!" a girl with pink hair and green eyes called over to him.

"Hurry up, loser!" a boy with black hair added.

"Grrrr!" Naruto growled, glaring over at Sasuke. But he went over to join his teammates anyway.

"So what should we do now, Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked Ichigo.

"How should I know? You're the one who kidnapped me!" Ichigo replied.

Before Kisshu could reply, however, they suddenly heard someone announce something about the second part of the chunin exam now beginning followed by the blond boy Naruto and his two friends along with everyone else there taking off into some sort of creepy-looking forest, leaving Kisshu and Ichigo standing there watching with confused expressions.

* * *

**YAHOOOOOOOOOOOO! First chapter finished, and yes this is a re-write of my original Mew Mew Ninja fanfic that I originally started doing. Lolz! Ichigo was abducted by Kisshu (alien abduction). I kinda like that better than how I first did this story. R&R, so this chapter doesn't remain a cliffy. And the next chapter will possibly be a little longer.**


End file.
